The present invention relates to static eliminating devices, and particularly relates to such devices having a multiplicity of microfiber ionizing points.
In the fabrication of molded articles, particularly large, polymeric and polymer composite articles such as boats, car parts, bathroom shower stalls, furniture and the like, the articles are xe2x80x9claid upxe2x80x9d on a mold and cured. In releasing of one of these articles from the mold, static electricity is produced which causes problems such as attraction of dust and dirt, sparks, and discharges. A human operator approaching the mold and composite can receive a painful shock from such a discharge. Further, the high residual charge on the surfaces of the insulative mold material attracts dust and dirt, often requiring time consuming and costly cleaning and recleaning of the mold surface. Conventional static eliminators have not proven adequate to control these problems because of the static levels and large size of the molds and composite parts.
Also, in the finishing or painting of large polymeric and polymer composite articles, it is necessary to completely remove dust and other particles from the surface of the article, since even small particles will be visible under the coating, particularly a clear coating. Normally, such article surfaces are wiped (tacked) with clean cloths to remove the dust and other particles from the surface. This wiping procedure can generate a large static charge on the surface being wiped. The static charge thus generated can, in turn, re-attract particles to the surface of the article before the coating can be applied. Again, conventional static eliminators are not adequate to remove these static charges because of the amount of static and the size of the surface. Also, the need for mobility of the operator renders conventional static eliminators impractical due to their need to be electrically connected to a power source.
Another problem is caused by static charges developed on winder and slitter machines used in the plastic and paper converting industry. As the plastic or paper materials are wound on rolls at high speed, very high static charges are generated. A human operator approaching and contacting the rolls is often subjected to painful discharge of static electricity from the rolls. Also, the high static charge attracts dust and dirt to the rolls. Conventional static control devices have provided only limited control of these problems. It would be useful in this industry to reduce the static charge sufficiently to eliminate dust attraction, preferably below 2 KV.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ionizing rod that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide an ionizing rod including a multiplicity of ionizing points, to ionize the air between its surface and the statically charged object.
It is an alternative object of the invention to provide an ionizing rod including a multiplicity of ionizing points, to ionize the air between its surface and the statically charged object.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an ionizing rod that may be readily carried by a human operator.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an ionizing rod that is flexible, lightweight and easily handled by a human operator.
The present invention is an ionizing rod comprising a core having an outer surface with a plurality of ionizing points disposed along the outer surface of the core. The plurality of ionizing points are sufficiently dense upon the core surface such that air between the plurality of ionizing points and an object is sufficiently ionized to remove static charge from the object.
The core material can be electrically conductive, insulative, or static dissipative. The selection of the appropriate core material depends on the application of the present invention. Once the material is selected, the appropriate method to attach the ionizing points to the core is then determined.
The methods to attach the ionizing points to the core include a pullover sleeve, made of microfibers including ionizing points, and glue to adhere either microfibers in electrical communication or not in electrical communication depending on whether conductive or non-conductive adhesive are employed.
Alternative embodiments include a means for the ionizing charged particles to travel to ground or electrically charged and a grip.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further objects thereof, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and detailed description and its scope will be pointed out in the appended claims.